


A Simp

by sam_alamadingdong



Category: Ethan and Alex - Fandom
Genre: Alexandethan, E&A - Freeform, Ethanandalex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_alamadingdong/pseuds/sam_alamadingdong
Summary: Alex calls Ethan out on being a simp.
Relationships: Cinder/Ethan, Ethan/Cinder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Simp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic!! Requested. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm sleep deprivation (Read on phone so it looks somewhat long oops)

I lied in bed staring at my phone screen for so long it had turned itself off. I could see my blue hair not matching with my red tinted cheeks.

Simp..

I wasn't a simp.

My phone beeped, the screen lit up again. I should respond to Alex's text, huh? But what do I say? I wasn't a simp as he claimed. I have a crush not a.. 'simp'..? I texted Alex back, denying on his thoughts of me being a simp. I wasn't a simp, I have read up on what a simp was after everyone started using it. A simp was to put someone before yourself in hopes they would notice or give you their attention, of course simp originally means 'silly' or 'a foolish person' but y'know how the media likes to change stuff.

_Alex: Bruhhh uh h have you not seen the def??? ur totaly a simppp!!!1!!1!1!! ___

___I cringed at Alex's texting mistakes and replied__ _

___Me: Alex, I have a crush on Cinder yeah but I don't simp for her. _____  
  


_____Alex: Dudee? hav you N0t seen what you do?? ____ _ _ _

_______Me: Huh..? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________I sat up a little as Alex started to explain the little things I did. Like hyping her posts up and freak out when she would reply with little hearts, or, finishing my work in class as fast as I could so I could ask the teacher to help struggling students (And only end up giving my attention to Cinder who was actually good with her work). He went on for a couple minutes, his texts we're sloppy but he had written them fast so I couldn't expect him to write like he was doing an English assignment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I let out a little sigh. Alex was incredibly hooked on this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Me: Ah,, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I put my phone down and stared at the ceiling. I was a simp. But could I be blamed? She was perfect in every way. I liked being able to make her smile, or laugh, She looked so adorable when she did, how her face would light up and how she'd smile while slightly biting down on her tongue. The way she would catch me glancing at her and shoot a smile at me, which warmed my heart like who gave her the right to be that cute?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I loved the way she would read while outside during Lunch, always at the same bench, the kids were loud and chaotic but she made everything look so... peaceful. I smiled, closing my eyes and slumping back into my bed. Maybe I was a simp. But god if it meant I could see that smile? Then it's worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
